Portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones) may be provided with near field communication (“NFC”) components for enabling contactless proximity-based communications with another entity. Often times, these communications are associated with financial transactions or other secure data transactions that require the electronic device to access and share a commerce credential, such as a credit card credential, with the other entity in a contactless proximity-based communication. Such credentials are often provided on a secure element of the electronic device that is not accessible by normal functionalities of the electronic device, including debugging mechanisms.